


His Future

by InquisitorBull



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Depends if people ask for a follow up, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Marco PoV, Maybe comfort in the future?, Mentions of Coma, NO DEATH, Side TomStar, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorBull/pseuds/InquisitorBull
Summary: Because it wasn't until the end when she was laying there, motionless, that he realized the past was just that, and he lost the only future he could ever see having.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aye don't worry too much, there's no character death here so don't be scared. This is just an imagining of what I could see happening in the future of SvTFoE.

The battle was over, and Toffee was sent away to some dark interdimensional space to float forever, but all Marco could feel was the crushing silence and the scrapes littering his knuckles. He'd have bruises for days, he could tell already, but nothing compared to the bruise on his heart that would never heal.

A soft and familiar hand moved to grip his but he couldn't bring the strength to his hand to hold it back, not when it was the hand he didn't want to feel right now.

There was a numbness to accompany the silence, in which his eyes didn't know whether to cry or fall. He wanted to do anything, step forward and go to her, fall and cry, anything to remind him he's awake, but his legs felt like boulders and his shoulders were locked.

It felt like a lifetime before a piercing cry broke the silence, triggering a chain reaction of sobs. The loudest of them, however, was Tom. Tom, the demon who'd shown up as soon as he heard that she was in trouble, who'd rushed to her side where Marco couldn't and fought tooth and nail for the girl he'd always loved, in the place where Marco should have been. But where was he?

He was with Jackie, because his old love got the better of him and he'd rushed to her aid against what he knew she could handle. When his mind should've been beside Star against the real threat, he'd fallen back and abandoned her to protect Jackie against one of Toffee's minions, of which had already been firmly beaten down by Janna and Jackie by the time he'd arrived. It had all happened so fast after that, their plan had fallen apart, and all he could do was watch Star desperately find a Plan B. It wasn't until Janna's eyes widened and she screamed out that he turned and saw what was happening.

It was like slow motion, Tom screaming and rushing to stop her, but he wasn't able to get there fast enough. Marco was supposed to kick Toffee into the portal while she kept it open but without him, she had to get him in _somehow_ , so she tackled him into it. If Glossaryck hadn't jumped into the portal and pulled her out before it closed, she would have been lost forever.

Glossaryck had enough pure magic to handle being in the portal for a few minutes but _she didn't_.

Star came out alive, but the broken look in Glossaryck's eyes told Marco that the magical coma she was in didn't have an easy fix. And so there she was, in Toms arms, faintly breathing enough to remain alive but unresponsive enough to confirm she wasn't going to get back up again.

And there he was, going through every mistake in his head as though he was studying for a pop quiz at the last minute, thinking of everything he'd lost in the short time she'd sacrificed herself to save everyone else.

He had his past in his hand but he'd felt like he lost his future.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it'd be a bit hard to write in him coming to full terms with his feelings for Star while also not trying to make it seem forced, but that is meant to be implied. Also this was meant to just be short.
> 
> Ho boy reading it over in the preview, this is traaaaash but I needed something bleh, so take it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.


End file.
